Many electronic systems (e.g. robotic systems) include electronic devices that generate heat during operation. In many cases, the performance of these electronic devices varies with temperature, and reliable device operation occurs only within a specific operating temperature range. Excessive temperatures may affect the performance and reliability of the devices and may cause substantial damage to the devices. Therefore, it is necessary to dissipate the heat to maintain the temperatures of the electronic devices within the required operating temperature range.